renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxxane
Role Play description Consiglieri of the NNGO. Captain of the NNGO ship, Goodship Lollipop. *Country : Ireland *County : Ville franche *Town : An Gort *Level : 3 *Reputation Points : 255 *Roxxane is a carpenter. *Roxxane has two wheat fields. Abbreviated Bio 1) Sister of Samanthastone; 2) Consiglieri of the NNGO; 3) 21 years of age; 4) Owner of the Goodship Lollipop. Orphaned at age 4 - does not remember parents or any siblings; Roxxane is haunted by images of what must have been a couple of low-life parents. She is a prolific reader. Quiet, but likes to have a good time. Will speak up and isn't afraid to be wrong. Sees the world as black or white - very little shades of grey. Hates inconsistency. Will always consider herself poor. Ambitious, but not at the expense of fairness to the poor. In August 1456, Roxxane received a note from a priest from her hometown of Evesham, and that sister would be coming to Imleach to meet her. With a few vague shared memories, Roxxane has a sister in Samanthastone! Events *12-12-2007 04:31 : Now you see the light! Stand up for your rights! (my first "happy event") *14-04-2008 04:23 : A bad guy named Thedarkwarrior (Fight coefficient 3) tried to rob you. You just destroyed him! He limped away tearfully after apologising and kissing your feet. *08-06-2008 04:33 : Congratulations! You have levelled up! (Level 3) *Various dates in July 2008 : You belong to the Army "¡Smürf Extermination Sqüad!" commanded by Anto_capone. Held Port Láirge for over a month!!! *Various dates in July 2008 : You command a squadron with 8 soldiers: (Names removed to protect their identities). *19-09-2008 05:34 : Briscoecounty proposed marriage to you! You accept! *14-10-2008 06:32 : You formed a NNGO army! I named it "Liberty" and gave it a shiny white flag. Let's party. *20-10-2008 04:29 : You have hit Rosalynn. This blow probably killed him. *26-10-2008 04:46 : Liberty Army disbanded after valiant attacks on Port Láirge and bad Admins' dice rolls. *18-11-2008 04:38 : Roxxane and Briscoecounty break up over political differences and an extended long-distance relationship. *18-02-2009 05:30 : You have moved out. (To Cork) *18-02-2009 05:31 : You have opened a tavern. (The Red-Light Tavern) *25-02-2009 04:28 : You have hit Zelana. You grievously injured him. *25-02-2009 04:28 : You started the fight with an army. *25-02-2009 04:28 : You have hit The_ghost. This blow caused a superficial injury. *06-03-2009 04:10 : You have been attacked by an army. *06-03-2009 04:10 : You have hit Acantha. This blow probably killed him. *14-03-2009 06:06 : You started the fight with the defenders of Cill Chainnigh. *14-03-2009 06:06 : You have hit Arctos. This blow probably killed him. *15-04-2009 04:10 : Your revolt was a great success! There were more than fifty of you against the Great Army. (Took Imleach back from Leinster ERA) *22-04-2009 04:13 : You started the fight with Valaada. *22-04-2009 04:13 : You have hit Valaada. This blow probably killed him. *22-04-2009 04:12 : You have hit Henryx. This blow probably killed him. *22-04-2009 04:12 : You have hit Erinlyger. This blow probably killed him. (Took Cork - Capital of Munster) *24-04-2009 04:12 : You have been attacked by A group composed of RadhruinfromCailynfromLordrahlfromAerylin and of Js12397. *24-04-2009 04:12 : You have hit Js12397. This blow probably killed him. *24-04-2009 04:12 : You have hit Aerylin. This blow probably killed him. *24-04-2009 04:12 : You have hit Lordrahl. This blow probably killed him. *24-04-2009 04:12 : You have hit Cailyn. This blow probably killed him. *24-04-2009 04:12 : You have hit Radhruin. This blow probably killed him. *25-04-2009 04:12 : You have been attacked by Patrick_ogrady. *25-04-2009 04:12 : You have hit Patrick_ogrady. This blow probably killed him. *28-04-2009 04:13 : You have been attacked by Ziggard_vosk. *28-04-2009 04:13 : You have hit Ziggard_vosk. This blow probably killed him. *28-04-2009 04:13 : You have been attacked by Black_omega. *28-04-2009 04:13 : You have hit Black_omega. You lightly injured him. *28-04-2009 04:13 : You have hit Black_omega. This blow probably killed him. *29-04-2009 04:19 : You have been attacked by Brock_unruh. *29-04-2009 04:19 : You have hit Brock_unruh. This blow probably killed him. *01-05-2009 04:12 : You have been attacked by Luthore. *01-05-2009 04:12 : You have hit Luthore. This blow probably killed him. *Cork election: Sondage réalisé le 16/05 **1. Roxxane : 93.3% **2. Kerith : 6.7% *Cork election: Sondage réalisé le 15/06 **1. Roxxane : 85.0% **2. Palux : 15.0% *13-07-2009 02:13 : You've received a dazzling bouquet of flowers from Mistah_q for your birthday. *Cork election: Sondage réalisé le 16/07 1. Roxxane : 100.0% *Cork election: Sondage réalisé le 15/08 1. Roxxane : 100.0% *27-08-2009 04:22 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Anatomy) *12-09-2009 04:15 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Biology) *Cork election: Sondage réalisé le 29/09 1. Roxxane : 100.0% *October 2009 - Burned workshop and moved to Cill Chaoi a/k/a Anto Land. Also became Munster Council member and briefly Sergeant. *07-12-2009 04:07 : You started the fight with A group composed of TomaisfromSimola and of Volven. *07-12-2009 04:07 : You have hit Simola. This blow probably killed him. *07-12-2009 04:07 : You have hit Volven. This blow probably killed him. *09-12-2009 04:07 : You have hit Darkeagle. This blow probably killed him. *09-12-2009 04:07 : You have been attacked by Darkeagle. *09-12-2009 04:07 : You have hit Tracia. This blow probably killed him. *09-12-2009 04:07 : You have been attacked by Tracia. *15-12-2009 04:09 : You have hit Cctrackstar85. This blow probably killed him. *15-12-2009 04:09 : You have hit Sheridan_blake. This blow probably killed him. *15-12-2009 04:09 : You started the fight with the army "Riders On The Storm" lead by Aqueron. *18-12-2009 04:08 : You are now Judge of An Mumhain; and Councilor of An Mumhain. *During term as Judge, sentenced the following to death: Raella, Matildus, Donalg, Johnh3nry, Ladymarshmellow, Malius 2. *Personally booted by LJS from Judge position - see below: **Quote:Longjohnsilver, Site Admin **Posted: 31 Dec 2009 00:21 **Post subject: Prosecutor and Judge fired. Next time, eradicated. **Despite many warnings (see Babel Tower), the judge and the prosecutor finally decided to break the chart of the judge. Particularly, they prosecuted several times in a row the same character for the same reasons, and gave too high fines. I had to fire them. Next time such things happen I will eradicate the judge and the count. *11-02-2010 04:07 : Congratulations! You have taken control of the town! (Became mayor of Cill Chaoi). *15-02-2010 04:26 : Built the Goodship Lollipop - Maiden voyage passengers include Samanthastone, Reddmaeve, Biggumbo, Stiffy, Senor del Sueno, Toastini and Yaznaki. Disembark on 18-02-2010. Destination is Ardencaple, Scotland. Places Visited *Evesham (Lived there first 16 years of life). *Keswick (Lived there two years). *Penrith (Trading). *Appleby (Picked fruit/Trading). *Lanark (Lived there briefly; a pathetic town). *Muirkirk (Trading; Another pathetic little town). *Imleach (Present residence - a great place to be!). *An Caiseal (Picked fruit/Trading). *Luimneach (Fishing; Trading and hanging out on the beach with Briscoe!). *Lios Mor (Trading). *Free City of Port Láirge (Ville franche)(Hanging out/Fishing/Trading). *Ros O'g Cairbre (Fishing/Revolting). *Cill Chainnigh (Battle/Siege). *Ceatharlach (Battle/Victory/Switched town from Laighean to Munster). *Cork (Lived there for about 9 months). *Cill Chaoi (Anto Land) - home! *An Gort (Study). My Skills *Basics of biology : 49 % *Elements of anatomy : 100 % *Basics of Medicine : 0 % *Diagnose bronchitis : 0 % *Diagnose flu : 0 % Court cases against me *Traitorousness (2 times/Munster) - Found not guilty. *Public Disorder (3 times/Munster) - Found not guilty. *Traitorousness (1 time/Ros Ó gCairbre) - Found not guilty. *Public Disorder (1 time/Munster) - Found guilty with no punishment (really a poor decision, but I count this as a win). *Public Disorder (1 time/Munster) - Found guilty and sentenced to 8 days (yes, I revolted in Ros, and the prosecutor's case was adequate, but the judge Demonight was a true idiot - anyway, I count this as a loss). *Abuse of Power (Idiot Munster Council prosecuted me for being away from home despite my having provided for defense and success of Cork). - Found guilty and sentenced to 10 days (excessive - blaming Albrecht for this, among others). *Overall record (7-2), excluding robbery cases. *Days in prison due to robbery: 8 Robbery victims *Level 3 - 1 *Level 2 - 11 *Level 1 - 4 Category:People